6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonesy Garcia
Jonesy Garcia (French: Raoul Costa) is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen, voiced by Terry McGurrin who is also a writer. Biography One of the series' main cast members, Jonesy is a good-looking and womanizing teenager. His relationship with Nikki Wong is central to the ongoing plot surrounding their characters, and his inability to maintain a job for more than a single episode is one of the program's running gags. Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Jonesy was born into a family with two younger brothers and the prospect of taking on additional siblings from his father's relationship with Jen's mother. He is the star player for his high school hockey team. Jonesy is obsessed with women. His constant schemes to win girls over with his charm, as well as the pranks and other acts of mischief that he participates in with his best friend Jude Lizowski, have placed him on the mall's Most Wanted list. Jonesy has flirted with most of the women he deems attractive, but his actions usually land him with rejection and trouble. Notable instances include his relationship with Amelie, a French exchange student who worked alongside him at an ice cream parlor and dumped him after he threatened to throw his brother in the mall fountain, as well as Lydia, a weird redhaired girl who refused to leave his side. On several occasions, Jude and Jonesy have been jokingly depicted as a gay couple. In "Unhappy Anniversary," parodying the film Ghost, Jude sits closely behind Jonesy while making pottery, and they engage in their first onscreen kiss in "The Khaki Girl". Jude furthermore shows little discomfort when he cross-dresses to get in touch with his feminine side. Jonesy shares a love-hate relationship with Nikki Wong, and has had a crush on her since he was fourteen-years-old.6teen. "Unhappy Anniversary". December 7, 2005. Following their first kiss in "Clonesy," they date for approximately three months during the second season until a series of events pushes Nikki to believe that, if they continue seeing each other, they will end up losing their friendship forever. As a result, she convinces Jonesy to break up. Jonesy falls back into his old womanizing habits, however, while Nikki falls into a cycle of resentment and guilt. Ultimately, both admit their feelings for one another in "Snow Job," and commit to a serious relationship. Jonesy has never been able to hold a steady job in the Galleria Shopping Mall. He has been employed at most of the recurring locations on 6teen, in addition to many other stores and restaurants mentioned off-screen, but is always fired by the end of an episode in which he starts working, except for two episodes when he quits of his own accord. Nonetheless, he believes that the experiences attained from such a wide variety of workplaces make him more desirable as a laborer, rendering his résumé "colorful".6teen. "Jonesy's Low Mojo". February 19, 2006. Among the mall stores and services Jonesy has held a job at are: The Party Lime Toy Store Burger McFlipster's Stereo Shack Underground Video Things that Beep Perfume Counter Cologne Counter Soft Rock Café Mall Security Ice Cream Parlor Help Desk Engrave This Lost & Found Personality Jonesy is lazy (even lazier than Wayne), smug, cocky, competitive (especially toward Jen), persistent and a braggart. He enjoys sports, chasing after beautiful women, and formulating get-rich-quick schemes, but is also prone to deviousness, arrogance, male chauvinism, and dishonesty, though he cares deeply for his friends and puts their needs before his own.6teen. "A Lime to Party". November 28, 2004. Rather impressionable, he is easily fooled, like when his friends scared him out of skydiving with their stories of jumps gone awry.6teen. "The Five Finger Discount". December 19, 2004. Jonesy also thinks that he can speak Spanish fluently, although his Spanish is poor according to Nikki''6teen. "Cheapskates". April 15, 2008. and thinks that 47 is the answer to everything.6teen. "J For Genius". July 5, 2008. It is implied that 47 is Jonesy's lucky number. Despite his headstrong personality, Jonesy has numerous insecurities. He has a mild case of claustrophobia, a fact he does not readily admit because he thinks it tarnishes his tough guy image, and a fear of blood stemming from the childhood trauma of having a nosebleed that failed to stop.6teen''. "Waiting to Ex-Sale". January 8, 2006. This caused him to pass out while he gave blood. The latter does not, however, seem to prevent him from watching gory movies. The only person able to remotely calm him down while panicked is Nikki. Trivia *He was once stalked by Lydia. *Jonesy has quit 2 of his many jobs. *Jonesy has been a: Janitor, Security Gaurd, Penalty Box employee, Underground Video employee twice, Burger McFlipster's employee, Spa Assistant, Florist Assistant, Santa's Helper, Club Host, Spiritual Guru's Manager, Pharmacist Assistant, & Fast *He is the tallest of the friends. *He dates Nikki Wong in the show. *He is NOT very sensitive. *Is afraid of blood. *In almost every episdode, Jonesy gets hired, and at the end of the episode, he gets fired. *Jonesy and Jude has found themselves in weird activities of homosexuality such as in "Unhappy Anniversary", Jude was behind Jonesy was almost technically sitting in Jude's lap when they were making pottery, and in The Khaki Girl Jude kissed Jonesy on accident because he though he was "reading the signs". *Jonesy wears blue briefs & possibly white ones and he even has a pair of cheetah skin briefs seen in "Breakin' Up With the Boss's Son", "Deck the Mall", "Jonesy's Low Mojo" & "Snow Job". Gallery 6teen-jonesy.png Jonesy Garcia.png Category:Characters